Change
by LucyEverdeen28
Summary: Set after season 6.  Amy still misses traveling with the Doctor and tries to get accustomed to normal life, all the while acknowledging how much she had changed during her time with him.  Oneshot.


**Yup, another short Amy fic. I know I posted one recently, but I'd written it **_**before **_**the Wedding of River Song. So once I saw the season 6 finale I just HAD to write something about it! Anyway, here it is. And warning––spoilers for those who haven't seen the end of season 6!**

**This is set after River visits Amy and tells her how the Doctor managed to stay alive. I sort of made up what happened afterward: basically, the Doctor stops in one more time so that Amy can see for herself that he's alive and all, and they talk briefly about River and then say good-bye.**

Mother-in-law.

It was a sobering thought. Here she was, early twenties, with an adult, time-traveling daughter, who was, in a way, older and wiser than she would ever be.

Amy had gone through a lot in her time with the Doctor, but most of it had been emotional since Melody. She still gritted her teeth or clenched her fists at the thought of Madame Kovarian stealing away years, not just from Melody's life, but from her and Rory too. Years that would have been devoted to bringing up Melody, letting their daughter have a normal childhood.

She still couldn't bring herself to forgive Madame Kovarian. Was that why she had done that in the other reality? Left her to die? She hated thinking about it.

Ever since her wedding and Melody being taken away, Amy felt like she had changed a lot. Grown up. She wasn't the same girl, hair askew and donned in a nightgown, careless, nervous about her wedding but unwilling to admit it, running away from the real world. Heart hardened since her disappointment as a child, when the Doctor never came back. Trusting no one but herself. Yet all the feelings on the inside were stuffed down, barely acknowledged, hidden by her bouncy personality.

Oh yeah, she'd changed a lot. Learned that trust _was _important in a relationship. Slowly opened her heart, instead of nonchalantly playing with other people's emotions. Traveling with the Doctor had not just become her life, it had taught her what to change in her life. Even though she normally resented people telling her how to behave or what to do, she had loved every exhilarating second.

She'd never wanted to leave. It had taken a while to accept that it was time to step off the plate. Plus there was Rory to consider. She knew he would do anything for her, put up with whatever she wanted, but Amy knew he'd prefer to settle down and get a nice house, and live a normal life with just the two of them.

She could do that. For him. It was time to start thinking about someone besides herself.

And then there was River. Her amazing daughter, fearless and risk-taking. So much like Amy in that way, but considerate and more prone to think things through––like her dad. Yet it was weird––River seemed at times such a stranger, but the next day she was the most familiar person in Amy's small world.

Well, that was that. She and Rory would be able to explore a whole new life together now. They'd leave the Doctor and River to their own separate destinies. The idea made Amy's heart ache even now. She didn't like the idea of letting go of two of the dearest people in her life.

"No worries, Mother," the Doctor had said easily, tossing her a wink. She'd had to endure merciless teasing ever since the wedding and his faked death. "We'll pop in for a visit now and then."

"You'd better," she threatened before snapping out with, "And call me Amy."

"Ah, Amelia Pond––"

"Amelia Williams!" Rory yelled from the kitchen.

"Pond," the Doctor said, gazing into her eyes. "Don't ever change."

"I might." Tears burned behind her eyes. "What if you come back one day and I, I act totally different?"

He stared at her as if she'd taken him by surprise. "I take that back, Amy. Silly little Amy. Because people _do _change over time, you know. So instead, remember this: you are truly unforgettable."

"So are you, Doctor. And River. You two are the most unlikely but perfect couple in the universe. And I'm not gonna forget you." Her voice cracked, and the tears overflowed.

That was the day the Doctor popped in to assure them that he was alive, and then left shortly after. Her heart had broken one more time on that day, but it wasn't as bad as other times. Having Rory, her husband who made her laugh so hard and take joy in life, made it seem easily endured. And, truth be told, each day seemed slightly easier, and she'd grow a bit more accustomed to being a "mother-in-law," laughable as it was.

Amy decided that the next time change stormed into her life, she wouldn't let it tear her apart. She wouldn't shatter into a million pieces like before; she'd dive in headfirst and embrace it. Because change could be good. Maybe not at first, but eventually. It could help you grow up, help you learn a lot about yourself.

And each night, when she looked at the starry sky before going to bed, she'd think about the Doctor and River, and how there were two happy souls out there , and even though it just made her miss them more she would go to sleep with them in her thoughts, and inexplicably she'd end up dreaming about them. Dreaming about another world where she got to raise her precious daughter. Dreaming about the TARDIS and joining the Doctor again someday and going on new, hair-raising adventures to lands unexplored.

She was a girl accustomed to adventure, while Rory relished normality. And he'd sacrificed for her in their time on the TARDIS, even though he hadn't cared for traveling. He'd done it for her. Now she was living a normal life for him. She couldn't help being truly happy, at least, that she got to be with him and they didn't have to worry about being separated.

He was the Last Centurion. He'd protect her no matter what, even if, someday far away, the Doctor came back and they chose to travel with him again. Amy knew it was unlikely––the Doctor might visit, but them joining him on his travels? Probably not anytime soon.

But Amy knew she belonged in the sky, in that blue box with the most amazing husband in the universe, her best friend who was not only a madman but her son-in-law, and her extraordinary daughter. One day. One day she'd get back.

After all, a girl could dream, right?

**I'll admit it, I felt like a traitor writing the mildly Eleven/River parts. :( I'm sorry, no matter what, Rose is and always will be the Doctor's one true love––I honestly think Eleven still cared for her, even though she stayed with the part-human Ten. Since I could ramble on about that for ages, I'll go to the next part of this fanfic I wasn't sure about… **

**I did my best to keep Amy in character, though I have a feeling I might have exaggerated at some parts. So, you leave a review and tell me how I did. ;) Comments/helpful criticism are as wonderful as getting to sleep in on Saturday. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
